


Choose Lynz's next fifteen minute prompt and pairing!

by LyndsiAmanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, You get to choose my next fifteen minute prompt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndsiAmanda/pseuds/LyndsiAmanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this over at FF.net as well, this is a poll to see what my next Law fifteen minute fic is....rules are in the post :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Lynz's next fifteen minute prompt and pairing!

So, welcome me again, it's been awhile but I missed writing in the one piece So it's fifteen minute prompt time...Law/anyone is preferable like always, It's going to go the same way as last time.

RULES:

YOU HAVE ONE WEEK, NO MORE NO LESS TO SEND ME YOUR PAIRING AND PROMPT CHOICES (after one week this offer is no longer valid)

As this is part of the LAW fifteen minute prompt series the pairings HAVE TO BE LAW ORIENTED

I go any rating from T-M I've tried G or K or whatever it is here and I don't do fluffy well.

And you have five different prompts to choose from, you put the pairing you want to see next to the prompt you see fits well with them... they will be lettered, so you'd put A - Law/Luffy, B. Law/Sanji so on and so forth

Last time I only said PMs but this time I guess that I can include review answers too.

And now for the prompts Thanks OTPPrompts on Tumblr for these, and your five categories are...(clearly I watch too much pointless) Some of these are incredibly random so have fun with them.

A. Person A and Person B have never met yet but are frequent daters. Of all their dates, they have never found the "right one" for them. One day, they were signed up for speed dating and Person A finally meets Person B. How did their 1-minute conversation go?

B. Imagine your OTP going to the supermarket with their child, they get distracted just a second and the kid is gone. Person B freaks out and runs through every aisle looking for the kid, while Person A stays quiet. Person B comes back to yell at Person A that they are not helping, just to find them with the child in the cart.

C. Imagine your OTP are world famous, and they come across a fan-work about themselves. At first they're vaugely amused, but then the work starts to get a little explicit. How do they react?

D. Imagine your OTP as kids playing pretend going on a grand adventure on the playground.

E. Imagine it's the anniversary of when your OTP started dating or got married. Person A is excited, but doesn't mention the date to Person B, instead giving hints throughout the day. By evening, Person B hasn't caught on yet, and Person A charges to their house/apartment and angrily yells at them for forgetting. Person B steps aside to reveal a surprise (a dinner, or something else) for Person A and says, "I remembered all along. Happy anniversary."

You have until July 28th (since I posted this at like 10:30 PM) to send in your pairings. :) 

(I might do a choose a prompt for my next Sonokai-verse for Detective Conan as well....if you're into Sonoko Suzuki/Kaito Kuroba (Kaito Kid) fic!)

And the voting.....starts....NOW!


End file.
